The present invention relates to a communications control system for elevators such as a communications control system for group management of elevators, which are joined, as plurality of elevators, via a network (a common transmission line).
Description will be made of a conventional communications control system for elevators with reference to the drawings. FIG. 12 shows a structure of a conventional communications control system for elevators disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 61-295979, Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 6-39312.
In the conventional elevator communications control system, as shown in FIG. 12, three control units 91, 92 and 93 for controlling three elevators are provided as an example.
The respective control units 91, 92 and 93 have car control units CCa, CCb and CCc, respectively, for controlling its own elevator. In addition, the respective control units 91, 92 and 93 are integrally provided with group control units GCa, GCb and GCc for group management control processing being made into compact for distributed processing, and hall control units HCa, HCb and HCc for hall call control processing, respectively.
The respective control units 91, 92 and 93 additionally have an LSI (large-scale integrated circuit) Sa, Sb and Sc for transmitting, and information output from those is transmitted via a bus-form high speed transmission line 94.
On the hall side, corresponding to this example in which the system is configured into two series, a hall controller 95 consisting of a one-chip microcomputer (one-chip micon) is provided for each series of each hall. Each hall controller 95 is expressed by both a number (1 or 2) following the symbol S for indicating the series type and a number (1xe2x88x92m) for indicating the hall type, which are connected in series. For example, the hall controller 95 on series 1 side at floor m is specified as S1m.
These hall controllers 95 perform, for example, input processing of a hall call registration signal from a hall call registration button 96 and output processing of a lighting signal to a hall call registration lamp 97. Further, these hall controllers 95 are connected in a parallel fashion to each master node CPU Ma, Mb and Mc of the respective control units 91, 92 and 93 via transmission lines 98, 99 in the respective series.
In recent years, uses of buildings have been varied and an improvement in system functions, performance and expandability of elevator communications control systems applied therein is necessary.
In a conventional elevator communications control system described above a centralized processing method is used such that control units 91, 92 and 93 each have car control units CCa, CCb and CCc, respectively, for controlling their own respective elevators, and the elevator communications control system is integrally equipped with the group control units GCa, GCb and GCc for group management control processing, which are made compact for distributed processing, and the hall control units HCa, HCb and HCc for hall call control processing. In this conventional case, however, there was a problem in that the control units were complicated, and the processing power or availability of the system as a whole was diminished.
The present invention has been made in order to solve the above-mentioned problems, and therefore has an object of the present invention to provide a communications control system for elevators capable of optimally distributing functions of the system as a whole and assigning them to subsystems, and further capable of achieving improvement of total processing ability.
A communications control system for elevators according to the present invention is a communications control system for elevators, which is adapted so that a plurality of control units are inter-connected via a network, and that each control unit inputs its own logical destination from an external location in advance, wherein the elevator communications control system is equipped with: a first control unit for detecting an initialized state of the network and operating as a network master node governing synchronization controls among the plurality of control units when the first control unit is the first to send, to the network, a network master node candidate request command having the logical destination of the first control unit attached thereto; and a second control unit for operating as a sub-node obeying the network master node when the initialized state of the network is not detected.
A communications control system for elevators according to the present invention is such that when the first control unit detects a network master node candidate request command from another control unit, when the logical destination of the first control unit and the logical destination attached to the network master node candidate request command of the other control unit conform to specified conditions, the first control unit acts as the network master node; and when the logical destination of the first control unit and the logical destination attached to the network master node candidate request command of the other control unit do not conform to the specified conditions, the first control unit operates as a sub-node.
The elevator communications control system according to the present invention is such that when the control unit operating as the sub-node detects that the network master node is failing, when the control unit is the first to send to the network, a network master node candidate request command having its logical destination attached thereto, the control unit operates as a network master node governing the synchronization controls among the plurality of control units.
A communications control system for elevators according to the present invention is such that the control unit operating as the sub-node detects the network master node candidate request command from the other control unit operating as a sub-node, and operates as the network master node when its own logical destination and the logical destination attached to the network master node candidate request command from the other control unit conform to specified conditions.
A communications control system for elevators according to the present invention is a communications control system for elevators which is adapted so that the plurality of control units are inter-connected via the network; and each control unit inputs its own primary logical destination from an external location in advance, and each has a first correspondence table establishing correspondence among: the primary logical destination used for identifying the control unit, an elevator control function and a secondary logical destination for identifying information used by the control unit; and a second correspondence table establishing correspondence between the secondary logical destination and the information used by the control unit, wherein the elevator communications control system is equipped with a plurality of control units for referencing the first correspondence table and acting as an elevator control function corresponding to their own primary logical destination.
A communications control system for elevators according to the present invention is equipped with a first control unit which references the first correspondence table and corresponds to its own first primary logical destination therein, and which acts as an each elevator control unit for controlling ascending and descending of an elevator car; a second control unit which references the first correspondence table and corresponds to its own second primary logical destination therein, and which acts as an elevator hall registration control unit for controlling input processing of elevator hall call registration information from an elevator hall button registration device installed at an elevator hall on each floor, and output processing of elevator hall registration lamp information corresponding to the elevator hall call; and a third control unit which references the first correspondence table and corresponds to its own third primary logical destination therein, and which operates as a group management control unit for performing allocation controls for allocating an elevator in response to an elevator hall call registered based on the elevator hall call registration information.
A communications control system for elevators according to the present invention is such that each control unit refers to the second correspondence table; extracts the secondary logical destination corresponding to the information inputted from the external location; adds the secondary logical destination to the sending data and sends it to the network; and also extracts the secondary logical destination from data received from the network, and when the extracted secondary logical destination exists at a location in the first correspondence table corresponding to a primary logical destination the control unit takes in the received data.
A communications control system for elevators according to the present invention is such that, one of the plurality of control units detects an initialized state of the network, and operates as the network master node governing the synchronization controls among the plurality of control units when the control unit is the first to send out, to the network, a network master node candidate request command having the primary logical destination of the control unit attached thereto; and the rest of the plurality of control units operate as sub-nodes obeying the network master node when the initialized state of the network is not detected.
A communications control system f or elevators according to the present invention is such that, when one of the plurality of control units detects a network master node candidate request command from another control unit, when its own primary logical destination and the primary logical destination attached to the network master node candidate request command from the other control unit conform to specified conditions, the control unit acts as the network master node; and when they do not conform to the specified conditions the control unit acts as a sub-node.
A communications control system for elevators according to the present invention is such that, when the control unit operating as a sub-node detects that the network master node is failing, the control unit operates as the network master node governing the synchronization controls among the plurality of control units when the control unit is the first to send out, to the network, a network master node candidate request command having the primary logical destination of the control unit attached thereto.
A communications control system for elevators according to the present invention is such that, the control unit operating as a sub-node operates as the network master node when the control unit detects a network master node candidate request command from another control unit operating as a sub-node, and its own primary logical destination and the primary logical destination attached to the network master node candidate request command from the other control unit conform to specified conditions.